


In a Different World

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: In a different world, Kana waits for him in the gardens.





	In a Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither owned 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting off this.

Their garden splits open with spring blooms. Hatori wanders through drooping branches and streaks of sunlight. In here the air is thick and perfumed. Sweat pools, trickling down his back, gathering at his waistband. 

In a different world, Kana would be waiting for him somewhere in the gardens. 

Kana runs ahead, because she wants to see all the blooms and he walks too slowly. She prefers seeing everything at once. 

In a different world, he gets to find her. Neither one cares about sweat or petals stuck in their hair. She wraps herself around a tree and pretends things are different. 

Hatori never does though.


End file.
